Farting Sonic Girls
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, and some other girls from the Sonic franchise go about their usual lives, being very flatulent and passing gas all the time. Go fig.
1. Gassy Rosie

**Farting Sonic Girls**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

"Thanks a lot for that pepperoni and mushroom pizza, Silver!" Amy Rose stated, being inside Station Square's Pizza Hut as she rubbed her satisfied belly.

"Anything for our hungriest customer." Silver remarked.

"And thank you for your money! I mean- your business!" Vector claimed.

"And come back anytime! Just don't come on a full stomach!" Charmy stated.

"You're pathetic." Espio remarked, insulting him.

"At least I'm a bee and you're not!" Charmy responded, once again failing at making good smack talk.

Amy's stomach growled all of a sudden, with her putting her hands on it.

"Please tell me you're still hungry..." Silver groaned.

Amy stood up, bending over and farting loudly, her red dress and pink tail both simultaneously lifted by her gassy ass blast. "Nope. Now I'm gassy."

Everyone else in Pizza Hut groaned.

"Damn it, Amy! Do you always have to keep farting at every chance you get?" Espio complained.

Amy's pudgy stomach got smaller as her next set of smelly farts got bigger and louder, and more deep pitched. "I can never help it, ok? Even without a pair of evil jeans that make my butt big and gassy, my butt will never stop expelling these stinky poots."

Everyone else groaned again, trying to ignore the awful smell that filled the Pizza Hut.

"Couldn't you at least take it to the bathroom?" Vector suggested.

"I could, but my butt might get stuck! And I don't wanna risk that." Amy grabbed her butt, feeling her panties get wetter as did her farts. "Ooh, gotta go change my panties again!"

Amy Rose skipped out of the Pizza Hut, farting another loud, stinky fart that made the air worse.

"That girl is a stinky hedgehog!" Silver stated, Espio, Charmy and Vector agreeing with him by nodding their heads.


	2. Blaze The Farting Cat

Amy Rose was walking through the Empire Town Mall, spotting Blaze the Cat walk out of a department store with several bags of new clothes, walking up to her.

"Oh hi Amy!" Blaze greeted her.

"Hi Blaze!" Amy waved at her. "Whatcha doing?"

Blaze rolled her eyes nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, just shopping for new clothes."

Amy tilted her head. "I see. And why were you shopping for so many new clothes?"

Blaze gawked in shock as she unintentionally farted loudly suddenly, purple flames erupting from her butt, causing her white pants to burn to a crisp, revealing her red panties as many of the stander-bys began noticing, each of them either laughing or gasping in shock.

"That's why..." Blaze sighed with a dismayed face, accidentally letting out a high pitched poot, releasing a purple flame from her butt.

Amy Rose giggled, her hands over her mouth as she tried holding back her laughter. "Oh, that makes sense! Sure isn't easy being gassy, is it?"

Blaze sighed. "No it is not. And it's even harder having pyrokinetic gas." she frowned as she released another loud fiery fart that burned her panties off, the bare contents of her butt being visible to the other customers, some of them laughing harder as other freaked out and shunned her.

"I guess I shouldn't of had those extra hot pepper pizzas..." Blaze sighed, not caring to cover herself up as she walked to the nearest restroom, pooting out a flame with each step and letting go of a big one that shook the mall as she walked away.

"And I thought I was the only one with problems today..." Amy thought, walking away while a squeaky, high pitched fart escaped her, lifting her red dress and pink tail.


	3. Rouge's Secret Jewel Mine

Rouge the Bat was mining for jewels somewhere underneath the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, having found several jewels already as she kept mining, holding a Pickaxe in her hands.

"Boy am I glad I found this place before anyone else did!" Rouge stated. "Those poor suckers above me have no idea that there's a ton of jewels down here!"

As Rouge kept mining, Master Hand appeared from the dark tunnel behind her. "Hey you! What the hell are you doing?"

Rouge noticed Master Hand, impatiently putting her hands on her hips. "Back off, rightie! I was here first!"

"You have no right to ruin the integrity of the ground below our beloved mansion!" Master Hand remarked. "You have no idea how crazy things always get! These tunnels could collapse and cause more problems for us!"

Rouge shook her head. "Well tough toenails!"

"I don't have toenails, you fatty batty!" Master Hand growled, clenching himself into a fist.

Rouge gasped, insulted. "I'm teach you to call me fat!" Rouge remarked, bending over and farting towards Master Hand, her gas stinking up the tunnel, with Rouge being unaffected by her own raunchy fumes.

"That's exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about!" Master Hand mentioned. "Get yourself and your stupid jewels out of here!"

Rouge smirked, feeling another big fart coming on as her stomach rumbled. "Me and my jewels arn't going anywhere, you disembodied hand!"

Rouge bent over, her hands on her butt clad in her usual black suit, which vibrated as she farted another big, raunchy blast of gas that blew Master Hand away. Sadly this wuickly proved stupid as Rouge's gas blast was so loud and powerful it caused the tunnel to collapse, the farting bat being buried as part of the mansion's floor collapse on the surface, much to the horror of the other Smashers, all of them wondering what caused it.

* * *

And that's why you never go mining for jewels right after a helping of Mushroom Burgers." Rouge stated, her arms crossed as she was with Amy and Blaze in her apartment in Station Square.

"What a fascinating story!" Amy commented.

"You're crazy!" Blaze stated, shaking her head. "I bet you didn't even get to keep those jewels."

Rouge smirked. "Yes I did!" Rouge stated, pulling a bag full of the jewels from the collapsed jewel mine. "This is a fanfic! So who says I wasn't alright afterwards? And of course it means I get to keep the jewels!"

Amy opened her mouth in awe as Blaze simply rolled her eyes, feeling a bit jealous.


	4. Cream's Farts Are The Best

Amy, Blaze and Rouge were all hanging out at the Turquoise Hill Zone, the three of them talking and hanging.

"...and that's why everything always happens to me." Amy finished.

"Wow. Cool story, sis!" Rouge stated.

"Thanks...for that odd statement." Amy remarked.

"Oh, give her a break, Amy. As if her obsession with jewels isn't enough." Blaze remarked.

Amy's stomach growled loudly. "Ooh, either I'm hungry or I'm gassy!"

Blaze groaned while Rouge smiled. "Come on, Amy. Can't we have a normal day without any farting?" Blaze remarked.

With that, Amy farted a loud, brassy poot, much to Blaze's annoyance and Rouge's delight.

"Whew, that was a good one, Ames!" Rouge stated as she wafted the smell away.

"Am I the only sane one around here?" Blaze remarked, before accidentally farting a louder fart than Amy, much to her surprise. "Damn it! Not now!" Blaze claimed, talking to her butt that disagreed with a louder fart that she frantically wafted away. Blaze farted again, this time releasing a large flame from her butt that burned one of the nearby trees.

"Good going, girls! Let out your inner fart!" Rouge stated, lifting her leg and blasting a big one at Blaze, who frantically wafted the smelly air around her.

Then Cream the Rabbit jumped up from behind the other girls in excitement. "Ooh, are we having a farting contest? Me next!"

Cream then used her ears to fly up above them, her underwear being visible to them as she let out a loud, tuba fart that was louder and longer than those of the other three girls combined, Blaze plugging her nose in disgust while the other two girls laughed as the coughed on the small rabbit's bad gas.

"How is she able to rip such horrible fumes?" Blaze asked as she tried not to puke.

"Oh, it's simple really!" Cream stated. "Good things come in small packages!"

Cream patted her stomach, her butt unleashing an endless storm of powerful flatulence that caused an earthquake and turned the Turquoise Hill Zone into a different kind of Green Hill Zone, the other three girls eventually knocked unconscious by Cream's farts. Cream covered her mouth in embarrassment, before giggling as she let out a cute little poot to cheer herself up.

* * *

_Author's Note: Just a heads up, I'm not going to stick to just these 4 girls._


	5. Never Break Wind Just Anywhere

Amy Rose finally reached the peak of Mount Wario, cheering in triumph while wearing her Sochi 2014 Winter uniform. Amy's stomach growled, with Amy being too ecstatic to care as she thoughtlessly released a loud, brassy fart that echoed through the entire mountain, which was a huge mistake as Amy's fart caused an avalanche, which buried her along with the race course itself.

"Oh, me and my overpowered flatulence..." Amy sighed. "Can't a girl get herself warm without being buried?"

Suddenly, all of the nearby snow melted, with Amy looking to see that Blaze was farting loudly to melt all the snow, her flaming, pyrokinetic flatulence melting the fire faster.

"Wow Blaze. You saved me! Thanks!" Amy stated.

"You shouldn't just let one rip whenever you want, Amy." Blaze stated, wearing her Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter uniform. "You need to know when to hold it in." Blaze lifted her leg, farting again as her fiery fart blasted Amy in the face, who wafted the air, somehow not getting burned.

"Peeyew, Blaze! Even when your farts are lit up, they still stink!" Amy groaned.

Blaze sighed. "I know...it's why Silver avoids me sometimes..."

"Looks like we have more in common than you think!" Amy wrapped her arm around Blaze, their shared warmth and farts warming them up. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Well, Sonic and Silver knew you'd get yourself into a mess like this when you came out here, so Silver sent me." Blaze stated.

"Oh, Sonic knows me so well! That's why he must love me!" Amy gloated.

Blaze simply shrugged off Amy's gloating statement as the two walked down the mountain.


	6. Several Stinky Sonic Shorts

Sally Acorn was rubbing her butt, wearing her post-Super Genesis Wave outfit, being in an apartment in Station Square with her friend, Bunnie Rabbot.

"Do these shorts make my butt look big, Bunnie?" Sally asked, still rubbing her butt clad in her black skin-tight shorts with white trim.

"They look just fine sugah." Bunnie commented.

Sally's stomach growled, with Sally putting both her hands on her butt. "Uh oh...I probably shouldn't have had all that pizza at the Pizza Hut..." Sally gawked as she farted loudly, her shorts puffing up as she did.

"Golly!" Bunnie gasped, plugging her nose. "You really need to watch what you eat, Sally girl!"

"Sorry about that." Sally blushed, pooting again in embarassment.

* * *

Mina Mongoose bent over, her hands on her butt as she released a squeaky, high pitched poot in front of Amy Rose, the two girls having a picnic in the Mushroom Hill zone.

"Excuse you!" Amy chuckled at Mina's sudden gassiness.

"Gosh, that ice cream I had earlier is messing with my digestive system!" Mina gasped.

"Where'd you get the ice cream? Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour in Seaside Hill?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah, but how would I know if it would make me gassy?" Mina farted another high trumpet of a toot that slowly lowered in pitch until it made a tuba sound. "Goodness! My farts are starting to sound musical!"

Amy rubbed her chin. "Musical farts? Sounds familiar..."

* * *

Sonic ran through the mechanical arctic islands of the Frozen Factory stage, when he was suddenly greeted by Zeena's butt to his face, with Zeena farting loudly, causing Sonic to scream as he was blasted into a wall.

"Take that, you little blue twerp!" Zeena teased, patting her butt as she let out one more fart that puffed up her black pants. "I've been practicing using my own farts to my advantage! Now I'm deadlier than ever!" Zeena gave the blue hedgehog a sinister smirk as she bent over, her butt close to his face as she released several deadly farts that caused the wall behind him to melt.

"Damn it! I don't know whose farts smell worse, yours or Amy's!" Sonic exclaimed, rubbing his face, trying to get Zeena's farts out of his senses, but to no avail Zeena ripped silent but deadly farts at his face.

"I don't care if that pink bitch can outfart me! I just like making you suffer!" Zeena laughed evilly as her farts starting making sound again, her farts warming up her butt and melting the entire Frozen Factory down to its metal, to Sonic's added dismay.


	7. A Typical Amy Fart Moment

Amy Rose stretched her arms, releasing a loud fart that lifted and moved her pink tail, the gassy pink hedgehog being in an apartment in Station Square, sighing as she grabbed her butt, several more poots coming out.

"Some days I wish I could just be normal..." she sighed as she farted again. "Free from this gassiness...free from having to chase Sonic all the time..."

"Is something wrong, Amy?" Cream the Rabbit asked, walking in.

"Yes. Why can't I be normal? I'm a good person, for crying out loud! It's just not fair sometimes!" She farted a deep, wet poot that stained her panties. "Damn it! Not again!"

"Well, you do keep chasing after Sonic, and you are cute and sexy. And people do like to see you go through a ton of situations, especially those involving embarrassing situation.

"Stop encouraging that, Cream!" Amy pouted. "And help me change my panties!"

Cream sighed. "Ok." She pulled down Amy's panties, then she stopped, her hand on her butt. "Um, Amy, shouldn't you change your own panties? I don't want to get more than I bargained for.

Amy farted again, her gas hitting Cream's hand as Amy snapped her fingers. "Good point! But I think I'll wear pants today anyway..." Amy pulled out a pair of pink jeans, placing them on, struggling as they didn't seem to fit. "Umm, can you help me with these?"

"Sure, Amy." Cream tried pulling up Amy's jeans, only to be blasted in the face by Amy's next fart, which lasted for 9 seconds as Amy blushed.

"Damn it! I forgot to change my panties!" She pulled down her pants in front of Cream, along with her panties...


	8. Tired Blaze

Blaze the Cat was at Pizza Hut, sipping down a cup of coffee as she yawned loudly, the other customers oddly eyeing her.

"Hey Blaze, what's wrong?" Charmy asked her, holding a pepperoni and bacon pizza in his hands.

Blaze's left eye twitched as she tried staying away, taking a large sip of her coffee. "I couldn't sleep at all last night!"

Charmy tilted his head. "Why not?"

"Because there was a fire in the apartment I was staying at, so I had to share an apartment with Amy, and she kept me up all night with her farting!"

"Well excuse me for having that midnight snack!" Amy stated, her stomach growling as she fart a brassy poot that lifted her off her seat, the gas stinking up the Pizza Hut.

"Ugh! Will you please shut that gasshole of yours?" Blaze uttered, not able to tolerate Amy's very bad gas any longer.

"Don't yell at me! My butt sometimes farts without my permission!" Amy pooted another one, which caused Blaze to snap as she accidentally dropped her coffee and set fire to the table with her pyrokinesis, Amy's lingering flatulence being lit and causing it to apreas, causing the entire Pizza Hut to be burnt to a crisp along with everyone in it, with Amy and Blaze being the only survivors.

"Not again..." Blaze muttered.

"I second that..." Amy groaned.


	9. Gas Is Gas

In Station Square's Pizza Hut, Amy, Blaze, Rouge and Cream were all laughing and farting loudly as Marine the Racoon watched them, giggling as their flatulence as each girl was lifted off their seats by their farts, with Cream's being the loudest and shaking the whole Pizza Hut as the four of them giggled some more.

"Phew! Usually I don't like being gassy, but you girls make me feel good and comfortable about it." Amy smiled as she lifted her butt cheek, ripping a loud fart that puffed up her panties and lifted her red dress.

Blaze wafted the smelly farts away. "This is so not comfortable for me...I prefer to be alone when I'm gassy..." Blaze's next brassy fart lifted her off her seat and puffed up her pants, with Rouge smirking as she noticed this.

"Mmm...I'm fine either way." Rouge stood up and bent over pointing her butt at Blaze, blasting an even deeper pitched fart in her face.

"Wow! That was a good one, Ms. Rouge!" Cream gasled, before her stomach growled. "But not as good as this...!"

Cream jumped onto the table, grunting as she unleashed the loudest, brassiest fart of them all, which shook all of Station Square more than an earthquake.

"Strewth! You gals really know how to gas it up, mate!" Marine stated, swinging your arm. "You sure are gassy inspirations to one another! And speakin' of gas..." Marine burped loudly in the other girls' faces. "You girls got room for one more gassy gal?"

The other girls glanced at each other.

"We would, but this fanfic is generally about farting, not burping." Amy stated.

Marine crossed her arms. "Bugger! So what if I'm not as capable of producing bad gases from my other end? Bad gas is bad gas either way, mate!" Marine felt another burp coming on. "And I'll show you what I mean!"

Marine opened her mouth, letting out a loud burp that was just as loud and powerful as Cream's fart, causing some of the windows in Station Square to shatter.

"Good one, Ms. Marine!" Cream stated, impressed.

"You know, maybe she's right. Bad gas is bad gas either way." Blaze stated. "I would rather be burping than farting anyway."

"Of course it is!" Rouge added.

"Amen to that!" Amy finished.

With that, Marine sat with the four girls, the five of them letting out more loud burps and loud farts respectively, completely ignoring the scene around them as the Pizza Hut and all of Station Square were suffering collateral damage from the girls' powerful gases.


	10. Amy Orders Pizza

Blaze was sitting on the ouch in her apartment reading a book, when Amy came in. "Hey Blaze, can you help me with something?"

Blaze lowers her book. "The last time you needed my help, you ended up farting in my face for an hour!"

Amy giggles. "Yeah, good times!" she shook her head. "But that's not what this is about."

Blaze sighs. "Ok, what is it?"

Amy rubs the back of her head. "Well, you see, they keep kicking me out of that Pizza Hut over at Station Square for my farts being too loud and disruptive, not to mention that Sonic-ripoff Scourge is always giving people like me a hard time..."

Blaze rolls her eyes. "Gee, what else is new?"

"Got any advice?" Amy asked.

Blaze sighed. "Just stop going there. And stop eating so much pizza if it makes you gassy."

Amy crossed her arms. "Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen."

Blaze farted loudly all of a sudden. "Excuse me, I had some pizza earlier..."

Amy giggled, then ripped a loud brassy fart of her own. "Good one, Blaze!"

Blaze wafts the air, trying to get Amy's fart away from her. "By the way, you could torture that guy with your farting, couldn't you? And if you're just gonna keep farting up a storm every other time you go there, why don't you just have someone deliver the pizza to you?"

Amy scoffed. "I already tried that. My farts arn't all that deadly, y'know!" she stated. "As for my other problem...that's a great idea!"

Amy storms out of the room, farting loudly in Blaze's face as she did. "I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

* * *

As Amy picks up the phone, Cream quickly walks up to her. "Hi Amy! Who are you calling?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm ordering a pizza." Amy stated.

Cream farts loudly towards Amy. "That's awesome!"

Amy dials the number, then the phone picks up. "Yeah, I'd like to order four large pizzas."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pizza Hut, Charmy the Bee was the one calling Amy on the other line.

"Sure thing, Amy! I'll have it there in 30 minutes or less!" Charmy stated.

"So now Amy Rose is ordering pizza over the phone, eh?" Vector the Crocodile remarked. "What's that gassy hedgehog up to this time?"

Charmy shrugs. "I don't know, but at least she's not here to stink up the place!"

"That's true." Vector shrugged.


	11. Amy and Cream's Farting Contest

"Hey Amy, you wanna have a farting contest while we wait for that pizza?" Cream asked.

"Umm...sure." Amy shrugged.

"Yay!" Cream exclaimed, ripping a loud fart at the pink hedgehog who retaliated with loud farts of her own, trying to outdo Cream, who at some point tacked Amy down and placed her bottom on top of her, ripping another raunchy fart much to Amy's dismay. Amy pulled Cream's head underneath her dress and blasted her with a louder, smellier poot, before Cream jumped on Amy's head and farted loudly, her fart lasting for a long period of time, much to Blaze's annoyment.

Meanwhile, Rouge peered out of her room, witnessing Cream farting on Amy's head, chuckling as she heard the door bell ringing, answering it.

"Here's the four large pizzas you ordered." Charmy stated. "That'll be $44.95.

"Sure thing, bee boy!" Rouge smirked, turning around and farting loudly towards him, blowing him back as Rouge smirked. "And here's a tip!" She pumped another loud, brassy fart out of her butt, blowing Charmy away.

"Alright, you win! You win!" Amy yelled, not able to tolerate Cream's farts any longer. "When am I gonna learn not to accept a farting contest with Cream if her farts are this good?" Amy groaned.


	12. Blaze Gets Caught

Blaze lifted her leg, ripping a loud, bassy fart that puffed up the back of her white pants, sighing of relief before Cream broke the door down with a loud fart of her own.

"_Aha!_ You were farting!" Cream exclaimed, catching Blaze relieving herself.

"C-Cream!" Blaze gasped, a cute little poot tooting out of her posterior. "This isn't what it looks like!" she unintentionally ripped a loud fart that was heard by Amy and Rouge.

"Did you hear that?" Amy asked.

"Sure did!" Rouge stated as she let a loud ripper pass through her butt cheeks. "Blaze is farting even after she told us not to!"

"Yeah, after we annoyed her with our own noisy butts." Amy crossed her arms.

"That means we can fart all we want!" Rouge exclaimed, ripping another loud fart of her own, aiming her butt at Amy, who got blasted by the sexy bat's butt.

Meanwhile, Cream overhears Rouge's butt blasts. "I guess we can fart now too!" Cream stated, jumping up and farting loudly in Blaze's face, causing her to yelp and fall down the stairs, tripping as her face landed in between Rouge's butt cheeks, much to her added dismay as Rouge ripped another barrage of loud farts, and Blaze was forced to feel every one of them.

"So kind of you to drop in, Blaze! Hope you like what my butt has for you!" Rouge smirked sinisterly as she clenched her butt cheeks, ripping loud fart after loud fart, each one gradually louder, longer, and brassier as Blaze's screamed were muffled by Rouge's butt.

Amy and Cream both watched this, the two of them speechless.

"So Cream, you want some pizza?" Amy asked her.

"Sure thing, Ms. Amy. Right after Blaze apologizes for being so strict about our farting. Or else it'll be my butt farting on her!" Cream stated, punctuating her statement with a loud, brassy fart that outdid any of the ones Rouge has let out.

"No kidding!" Amy stated, wafting the air, trying not to smell Cream's gas.

Rouge stops farting, allowing Blaze to speak, still being in Rouge's gassy butt. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry!" Blaze apologized.

"For what?" Cream remarked.

"For farting after telling you guys not to fart. It's just that I prefer to fart by myself, and I don't like being farted on by anyone else." Blaze finished.

Rouge spread her butt cheeks, allowing Blaze to escape them.

"So, should we forgive her?" Amy asked, not sure of Cream was feeling forgiving.

Cream thought about it for a second.

"Why not? She apologized. That should be enough." Rouge stated.

"Yeah, you're right, Ms. Rouge." Cream agreed.

"Yeah, you are!" Amy added.

Blaze smiled in relief. "So you guys wanna eat some of that pizza we ordered earlier?"

The four of them agreed and cheered in unison, before they all let out loud farts in unison that were so loud and powerful, they caused the apartment to collapse on itself, ruining its foundations as all of Station Square shook from the loud flatulence.

Luckily everyone, even our four favorite farting females, turned out alright later on.


	13. Sally Acorn Farts

Sally Acorn bent over, unleashing a loud fart as she sighed of relief, she and Bunnie Rabbot being somewhere in the Great Forest.

"Golly!" Bunnie remarked, waving the air around Sally's butt. "Ah' can't believe you're droppin' butt bombs again, Sally girl!"

"Well excuse me if you don't like it." Sally teased, pointing her butt at her friend and ripping a loud, brassy poot in her direction.

"Why are y'all doin' this again anyway?" Bunnie asked.

"Two reasons." Sally started in a formal voice, farting loudly as she spoke. "Keeps Snively and Robotnik away, and-" Sally lifted her leg, shifting from dignified to undignified as she farted loudly again, her butt blasts being louder than a tuba. "It's fun!"

Bunnie crossed her arms. "Y'all 'ave been spendin' time with that Amy Rose girl, haven't ya?"

Sally shrugged and let out a deep poot with every gesture she made. "So what if some communities pit us against each other just because we're part of a Sonic love triangle? That doesn't mean we can't be friends and hang out together every once in a while!"

Bunnie wafted the air, the smell of Sally's farts invading her nose. "Sugah, you know that girl's nothin' but trouble when it comes to fetishes, especially fartin' around like some sorta ill mannered princess!"

Sally's eyes lit up. "Well hey! What a coincidence! That's what I am!" Sally placed her hands on her hips, giving her butt cheeks a little squeeze as a longer, raunchier fart came out, much to Bunnie's dismay.

"Y'all have lost yer mind, haven't ya Sally girl?" Bunnie remarked. "Bein' gassy all the time tends to change ya! And only not bein' so gassy makes ya better than this!"

Sally smiled as she felt a brassy fart escape her butt. "True, but don't worry. I won't lose my mind like Amy has!" Sally walked outside of the Great Forest, ripping several consecutive, explosive bouts of bad gas that shook the ground as Bunnie followed her, her head down in dismay, the gassy squirrel planning to share her gift of occasional flatulence with someone.


	14. Trimmings Of A Fetish Comic

Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog were trapped inside a box somewhere inside the storage room of a stripper's club after being captured and trapped by Team Babylon, with Rouge not wearing any clothes due to being knocked out when she wasn't wearing any, with Rouge letting out loud farts every now and then, stinking up the box even further each time.

"Rouge, would you stop farting so we can figure out a way to get out of this box?" Shadow asked.

"Hey, I'm keeping us alive, arn't I?" Rouge remarked, blasting Shadow with another loud fart. "You did say we would run out of air, but I'm making more "fresh air"!"

"Just figure out a way to get us out of here!" Shadow fumed.

Rouge sighed. "All right, just let me think." Rouge thought for a moment, then she smiled, getting an idea as she grunted, ripping a super loud fart that was powerful to cause the box to burst from pressure, with Rouge's butt blasting Shadow with its long fart, blowing him into another one of the boxes in the storage, which opened up as several stripper uniforms poured out.

"Well look at that. My farts came to good use after all!" Rouge stated, ripping another loud fart, feeling her butt cheeks vibrate from the force.

"Whatever. Just do me a favor and put some clothes on." Shadow stated, glancing at the box of stripper uniforms.

"Of course." Rouge stood up and put on one of the uniforms, farting loudly in it in order to warm it up and break it in. "Now let's go bust those Babylon jerks!"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the back, Wave the Swallow arrived with a sack full of money that she stole from the City Bank, having dragged it all the way through the sewer.

"Is this all of it?" Storm the Albatross asked.

"Yes. That's all of it. And I didn't get caught!" Wave stated.

"Good. Now let's bail!" Jet the Hawk added.

Meanwhile, Rouge and Shadow both peered into the room with Team Babylon not noticing them.

"So, got a plan?" Rouge asked.

"No. I've been too busy inhaling your disgusting farts to think of a plan!" Shadow remarked.

"Well excuse me for trying to get us out of that box!" Rouge snapped back at him. "You should know by now that my farts arn't that bad!" Rouge farted loudly again, butt this time, it was so loud that it echoed through the building, causing Jet, Wave and Shadow to notice them.

"I thought you two took care of those two!" Jet fumed, glancing sternly at the swallow and albatross.

"We did, but they got out somehow!" Storm added.

"I'll take care of them!" Wave pulled out her dart gun, ran out and fired several darts at them, with Rouge farting loudly at her, much to no avail as she and Shadow were hit, knocking them out again.

* * *

Sometime later, Rouge and Shadow woke up, finding themselves tied up to a chair.

"What's the meaning of this?" Shadow gasped, seeing himself and Rouge tied up.

"Be quiet!" Storm snapped at him.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this!" Rouge stated, letting out a large fart, which didn't do anything except stink up the room.

"Don't waste your gas, you stupid, stinky bat! That chair and those ropes are fartproof!" Wave remarked, fanning the air.

"I can't believe this is how you treat me after all we've been through together in prison!" Rouge stated, struggling as she only succeeded in farting loudly again.

"I had to put up with your consistent flatulence!" Wave fumed. "Now then, Jet, Storm, get rid of these two!"

"You're not getting away with this!" Shadow remarked as he and Rouge were being taken to the next room.

Wave smirked sinisterly. "Oh, but I already have!" Wave took the bag of money and walked outside, only to find several police cars surrounding the building, the swallow flabbergasted as she knew that she was busted. "Oh crap..."

Several random police cops tackled Wave down, with several more running into the building, all of them carrying batons and shields.

"We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" One of the policemen yelled.

"Oh crud! The cops!" Storm gasped.

"We have to get the hell out of here!" Jet claimed, before several cops broke through the door, grabbing Jet and Storm and beating them with batons, before Amy, Blaze and Cream ran in, untying Rouge and Shadow.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rouge gasped, surprised to see them.

"We heard about what happened." Amy stated. "So we called the cops."

Shadow gawked. "How did you girls find out about all this?"

"We'll tell you!" Amy responded to him.

"We knew something was up when we noticed you were missing, Rouge." Blaze explained.

"Yeah, and I noticed the broken window in your room." Amy added. "I told Blaze and Cream that you were working at a strip club. I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could get their help."

Blaze crossed her arms. "Plus we heard about the robbery at the City Bank."

"I can't believe you lied to me, Rouge!" Cream fumed. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as a Butt Salon! I figured it out after my farts didn't smell like a field of roses after farting on Blaze for 12 hours straight!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot for telling her that, Rouge!" Blaze fumed. "I cannot believe you would do that." she glanced at Cream. "I also can't believe how much gas she has for such a small rabbit!"

"That's not the point, Blaze!" Amy reminded her.

Cream shrugged. "What can I say? I'm gifted!"

The four girls walked outside, seeing Jet, Wave and Storm handcuffed and forced into a police car.

"You stupid, flying fart factory! You set us up!" Wave fumed, before being told about having the right to remain silent.

Rouge shrugged meekly, smirking. "No I didn't, but I wish I did."

"We'll discuss this later." Blaze stated, she and the other three girls watching as the police cars started to disband, the three Babylon members being taken back to jail.

"Girls, thanks for coming to my aid. I owe you big time for this." Rouge stated.

"Oh, you're welcome, Rouge!" Cream stated.

"Yeah. You may not be easy to live with, but that doesn't mean we don't care about you." Amy stated.

"Like I said, we will discuss all this in detail when we get back to the apartment." Blaze added.

"All right then. Let's go, girls!" Rouge stated.

With that, the four of them walked back to their apartment, all four of them letting out loud farts as they did, with Cream's being the loudest and the longest as all four girls except for Blaze, giggled and laughed along to their loud farts, with Blaze frowning and blushing as she farted along.

"So Rouge, how are you going to be paying rent now?" Blaze asked as Rouge simply hesitated to respond, simply farting loudly instead.

"Did I miss something?" Vector wondered, looking around and seeing the four girls walking and farting loudly together.


	15. Sally Acorn Comforts Amy

Amy Rose farted a loud, brassy poot, lifting her red dress as she gasped, then sighed as she looked up, being in the beach section of the Neo Green Hill Zone.

"Ohh, why can't Sonic love me for being a gassy freak? Why can't he love me for who I am, and for what I am?" Amy sighed as she felt another loud ripper blast it's way through her white panties. "I'm always gassy, so if he loved me for this, he would finally fu-"

"Nice butt, Rosey!" Sally Acorn stated, walking up to Amy, who turned around with her arms, crossed, a high pitched poot coming out.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I left my dimension so I could come visit yours. And your farts are quite impressive!" Sally stated.

Amy sighed. "Well, I'm just glad there are two Sonics within our respective dimensions, so we don't have to worry about that stupid triangle." she farted another loud poot that blasted Sally's fur back as Sally fanned it away, giggling.

"Anyway, I've been practicing my own farting with Bunnie, and I've been getting so good, Tails can't get enough of me! Y'know, the Tails from my dimension.

"I get it." Amy bluntly responded. "Does Sonic also avoid you because of your gas?"

"Oh yes, but I don't let that bother me! I embrace it!" Sally pointed her butt at Amy, letting out a long, brassy fart that blew Amy's dress up.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing!" Amy held down her dress after it was blown up by Sally's flatulence.

"My bad. You wouldn't have to worry about that if you didn't have to wear that much clothing, though!" Sally giggled as she bumped butts with Amy, who mildly detested it as they both farted loud, smelly ones that stunk up the fresh smelling beach air, causing some of the seagulls to fall down, having smelled Amy and Sally's farts.

"Hey, you can't make me take off my clothes in front of you! I have a big butt! And it shakes and vibrates when I fart!" Amy admitted, bending over and farting a raunchy, tuba poot that did make her butt cheeks shake and vibrate.

Sally giggled, smirking as she released another juicy fart. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it!" Sally walked with Amy to a dark spot behind one of the checkered hills, her hand on Amy's back as she slid it near her butt.

"No I won't." Amy thought as she and Sally farted up a storm of high pitched poots as the two of them walked.


	16. Close Friends

"Do I really have to do this?" Amy groaned, standing in a shadowy area of the Neo Green Hill Zone.

"Of course! You'll never lose that burden unless you do it!" Sally nodded, her hands on her hips.

"Ohhhh..." Amy whined as she slowly stepped out, wearing anything except a thin, red vest like that of Sally's, and red boots as Sally smiled and d'awed, her hands together and to the side.

"You look amazing, Rosey!" Sally complimented her. "Now, isn't that much more comfortable?"

Amy blushed as she covered herself up. "Ironically, it's not!"

Sally frowned. "Oh, but there shouldn't be anything ironic about it." she placed her hands back on her hips. "Now turn around and show me that cute butt!"

As much as she detested it, Amy turned around, showing her bare bubble butt, which was nice and round, as well as big. "I told you I have a big butt! I mean, sure I wanted it to be this way once, but that was before-" Amy farted loudly all of a sudden, her gas being long and brassy as her large butt cheeks jiggled from the sheer force of her flatulence, her tail moving as the smelly air came out.

"Such an amazing butt!" Sally smiled as a heart appeared from her and faded, then she caught Amy's gassy wind, fanning the air as she giggled. "Phew! And I thought Bunnie's farts were smelly!" Sally placed her hand on her butt, showing it to Amy and farting a loud, brassy poot herself that moved her bushy tail as well as blew Amy's tail back.

"Gosh, I know I'm able to fart freely like this..." Amy stated as she ripped four loud, consecutive farts, each louder and more deep pitched than the previous. "But this is overkill!"

Sally let out a pleasing sigh as Amy farted another big one, bending over and pushing out several trombone butt blasts that were similar to Amy's. "Not to me it isn't!" As Amy let out more farts that made her bubble butt jiggle and were each no longer than 3 seconds long, varying from high, trumpet pitched poots to brassy tuba toots, Sally crouched down, shoving her face into Amy's butt without a second thought, taking in all of her pleasing gas blasts as Amy gawked at this, seeing Sally enjoy all of her stinky butt bombs as she farted out several more poots herself.

"Oh man. She really loves my butt...and my farts..." Amy thought. "I always pictured this with Sonic!"

Sally then rubbed the edges of Amy's big, bouncy butt as it let out an airy, high pitched poot. "You know, I really love how that vest and those boots suit you. It makes me think of me!"

"How nice for you." Amy stated as Sally faced her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Of course, nothing could compare to how you were willing to do this for me..." Sally wrapped her arms around the gassy, pink hedgehog.

"You insisted." Amy stated.

After that, Amy was flabbergasted as Sally went in and kissed her on the lips, closing her eyes as she somehow decided not to fight Sally, who slid her arms down Amy's back as she tackled her to the ground, the two of them landing on the soft, checkered grass as they rolled towards the shadowy spot, the two of them taking off their vests followed by their boots as Sally finally reached Amy's butt with her arms, the two of them still kissing as they were both moaning in pleasure, the shadowy spot being too dark for anyone to see what they both did next as loud moaning and big fart sounds that varied greatly were heard.


	17. Mina the Musical Mongoose

Charmy walked outside the Pizza Hut, being on his break as he noticed Mina Mongoose walking by, letting out a long string of farts, each one ranging in length and pitch, from short, high pitched toots to long, deep brassy poots.

"Oh hi Charmy!" Mina waved to him, her farting being in perfect rhythm to her gestures, her high pitched poot lowering in pitch as she lowered her arm.

"Wow! I didn't know you could fart like that!" Charmy gasped.

Mina giggled, letting out high pitched farts that hardly had any pause between them, the farting Mongoose fanning the air around her gassy, musical butt, releasing cute little poots in sync with her fanning. "Why, thank you! I am a singer after all. Not only am I good at singing with my mouth, I can sing with my butt! I've learned to make my butt sound like all the instruments! Watch!

Mina bent over, farting a loud, deep pitched fart that blasted Charmy in the face, slowly lifting herself upright, her fart getting higher in pitch as she did, going from a foghorn to a tuba to a trombone to a trumpet in several seconds, her butt producing the most realistic music that farts could make as her shorts constantly puffed up from her orchestral flatulence.

"Wow that's amazing! If it didn't stink." Charmy commented, fanning Mina's butt fumes away.

"Ironic, ain't it?" Mina giggled, understanding what Charmy meant as Sonic raced by, abruptly stopping when he heard Mina's musical, yet very gassy butt, which continued its stinky orchestra.

"Gosh, Mina! That's some orchestra you got there!" Sonic commented.

Mina smiled. "Why, thank you Sonic! Being a singer has its advantages! Might as well be talented from two ends!" Mina presented her farting butt to Sonic, which continued its flatulent music fest as her butt cheeks vibrated constantly depending on her farting.

Meanwhile, Amy and Sally were watching from the top of an apartment building, the two of them farting deep, brassy poots that made their butt cheeks jiggle from the force, which also lifted Amy's dress.

"Gosh, that girl sure knows how to take advantage of the musical properties of her farts." Amy commented, fanning her gassy butt as she ripped a loud, stinky poot that somehow puffed up her panties.

"She also seems to have a thing for Sonic." Sally added, seeing Mina hug Sonic as she lifted her leg, pushing out an abrupt, raunchy poot that vibrated her butt cheeks.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Amy asked, her farts getting longer and more airy.

"Of course not!" Sally remarked, ripping a loud, foghorn fart in Amy's face. "Really, Sonic can swing any way he likes, and frankly it's an honor just to be a choice. Besides, he's always gotta juice so he doesn't have time for just one of us!"

"Way to sugarcoat it." Amy crossed her arms, four deep pitched farts erupting from her furry, pink butt.

Sally giggled, enjoying Amy's farting as she placed her hand on Amy's butt, feeling it and her hand vibrate as Amy's next fart blew through her hand. "Oh don't worry! At least we have each other! And our farts!

Amy blushed. "But...I wanna be with Sonic!"

"Then be patient!" Sally quickly pushed her furry, bottomless butt on Amy's crotch, the pink, gassy hedgehog gasping as Sally farted into her crotch, her fart being strong enough to lift her dress up, revealing her panties for a few seconds.


End file.
